1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power and signal connection apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power and signal connection apparatus for a notebook PC.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to replace desktop PCs and satisfy customer demands, the computing performance of notebook PCs has been continuously enhanced. Now, a user may use a notebook PC to process all his work for a whole day, rather than just for one or two hours.
Notebook PC designers tend to create notebooks with good heat dissipation and long-time comfortable use. After a long time, the notebook PC system may operate inefficiently because of bad heat dissipation, or users may feel uncomfortable or tired because the notebook PC may not be suitable for long-time use. Generally speaking, lifting a base unit of the notebook PC such that a space is left between the base unit and the surface on which the base unit is put can improve bad heat dissipation.
However, common users are not aware of bad heat dissipation until the notebook PC malfunctions. Therefore, common users may not recognize when to lift the base unit of the notebook PC.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for notebook PC designers to overcome this problem.